The Tale of a Boy in a War-Torn World
by paragonGamer
Summary: (Steampunk/Human AU. Mainly based around Tails. Rated T because of future violence and some swears maybe?) This is the story of a boy known as Tails, a man known as Sonic, and their band of Rebels as they fight against the evil Warlord and his army of Robots.
1. Chapter 1

One

The boy was scared. Everything he knew had changed, ever since the King had been sentenced to a horrible prison by his own Warlord. The robots – even the ones that were his friends – turned against everyone, including the boy. The boy was currently hiding in a large bush, under the leaves so that nobody could see him. Hopefully.

Just as the boy was getting ready to check and see if there was anyone around, there were footsteps near the outside the bush. It wasn't the metal _clank_ of a robot's footsteps, but more like a normal human being. Once the footsteps got directly outside, the boy pushed himself into the branches of the plant.

That, however, only let the man outside see the younger male. The man looked friendly enough, with a nice smile on his face, but looking as if he had been in a fight.

"Hey there, little guy. I destroyed the robots out there with my gun. You okay? Not hurt, are you?" the strange man asked, concern tainting his voice. The boy decided he was nice.

"I-I'm fine, thank you, mister. I'm waiting for my daddy to pick me up. He promised he would." The boy sniffed a little, close to tears at the thought that his parents were captured and turned into slaves, or worse: killed.

"Hey, if your dad is gonna pick you up, I'm afraid he might have gotten sidetracked by the robots. I didn't see anyone out here, though. Anyway, if you want to leave, you'd better come with me. It's dangerous for a kid like you to be out here. What's your name, by the way? I'm Sonic."

"My name is Miles Prower. But everybody calls me tails." The boy smiled a little, things could get better from here.

This is the story of a boy known as tails, a man known as sonic, and their band of rebels as they fight against the evil Warlord and his army of robots.

* * *

**A/N: First SonicTH fanfiction, woo! I had a fun time writing this one, for I've never written steampunk before. Please enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

As the man ran with Tails out of the central plaza, the young boy couldn't help but notice the landscape around him changing. It went from a busy cityscape, to a quieter, calming forest. The boy liked the forest, and decided that it was nice, too.

"Mister Sonic, how do you run so fast?" Tails asked the other, noticing how the adult never paused to take a break from running so fast.

"Well, I don't know, Tails. I guess I was born with stamina and speed." Sonic replied after mulling it over a little.

"What's stamina?"

"In simple terms, it's how long you can run, jog, or do any form of exercise without having to pause. You know about exercise, right little guy?"

"Yeah! I like exercise!" The man chuckled to himself at Tails' enthusiasm, glad that the kid wasn't worrying anymore about the fate of his father. _I will rescue your father, kid, no matter what cost. I promise, _Sonic thought.

When they both arrived at the heart of the Great Forest, the boy noticed a metal trap door, the gears and cogs showing through the glass looking inside. There was a rusty handle, which to the boy, it looked a little like the "red stuff" that appeared when his best friend was shot by one of the steambots the Tails used to hang out with a lot.

The boy hid behind the man, and asked what the reddish coloring on the handle was.

"It's rust, don't worry. It's just what appears on a metal thing, like this handle, when water falls on it. Like the rain." Sonic explained.

"Oh." The boy realized, feeling foolish for hiding because of rust. He then decided to ask another question, this time a little more serious.

"Mister, what's the red stuff that comes out of peoples bodies? When my best friend got shot in the head, a lot of it came out from the hole."

Sonic looked dumbfounded at what Tails said, then kneeled down next to the boy.

"What in the name of hell has happened to you, you poor soul...?" the adult whispered, hugging the boy. Tails flinched when he heard the "h word" that his parents said sometimes when they fought. Tails always cried during those moments, and he cried even more when Fiona got the hole in her head and the red stuff came out.

When the boy went over to his friend, he shook her many times, whispering for her to wake up. He thought Fiona was just playing around, but realized that she had died when the steambot turned the gun on _him_. That's when Tails hid in the bush.

That's when he met the kind man named Sonic.

That's when the got to the Great Forest, and also when realization his Tails, and made him cry as well.

* * *

**A/N: I was only able to update today because I missed the bus for school. ****I apologize I couldn't do so sooner.  
**

**Review(s):**

**BAA: Thank you so much! I didn't really think much of this fic, when I first uploaded it, I thought that Steampunk! and Human! AUs were common? But I guess not, haha.**

**But seriously, thank you for the kind review. I hope this chapter is good as well. :) **


End file.
